


Completely Innocent

by Zoi no miko (zoi_no_miko)



Category: White Collar
Genre: Christmas, Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 05:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoi_no_miko/pseuds/Zoi%20no%20miko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Prompt: Neal runs away to Paris for Christmas, so that Peter can chase him in a more romantic light</p>
            </blockquote>





	Completely Innocent

"I should throw you back in jail for this." Peter's words are gruff, but Neal can tell his heart isn't in it.

He steps close to him to slide his hands up Peter's chest to his shoulders, smiling because he knows it always melts Peter's heart. "I haven't broken any laws, Peter. I haven't done anything wrong except leave my radius, and it's up to you to decide the consequences of that."

"You managed to not only get yourself to Paris without going through immigration - "

"I didn't want to have to use a fake passport."

"Set yourself up in a hotel on the Champs Elysees - "

"It's all about who you know."

"And made me spend bureau money on Christmas-inflated plane tickets to come after you!"

Neal's smile widens. "It wasn't your money. If you're so concerned about the budget I guess we'll just have to stay until the ticket prices go down. I hear next week is much cheaper."

Peter pulls away with an exasperated noise, pacing the length of the suite and coming back. "How the hell did you get here, anyway?"

Neal tries not to feel smug. "Well, last week I ran into a certain female celebrity who was very impressed with my rendition of her as Botticelli's Birth of Venus. She offered me my choice of compensation for recreating it on the wall of her New York penthouse apartment...."

" _That's_ where you were last week?"

"And so I caught a ride with her on her private jet to Paris and she set me up with the suite. All perfectly legal."

"And you're not here to steal the Eiffel Tower?"

Neal snorts, quirking one eyebrow at him. "Really? La Tour Eiffel's already been sold twice by a con artist. No challenge in that."

Peter sighs and runs a hand through his hair, defeated. "How am I supposed to believe you, Neal? You took off half-way across the globe, why? Don't tell me it was for some authentic Duck Confitt."

Neal lets himself be hurt and disappointed, just a little, because he knows it effects Peter more than his lover will ever admit. "I thought it might be nice for us to get away from it all for a while. Go somewhere nice. Since this is our first Christmas... you know. Together." He looks up to meet Peter's gaze. "I'm sorry, I should have told you. Please don't be mad at Christmas."

Peter sighs, gives up, and finally steps close to enfold Neal in his arms. He nuzzles that infuriatingly sexy fedora off kilter so he can press a kiss to the top of Neal's ear. "I'm not angry. Maybe at myself a little. I should expect things like this by now. I just can't help but worry when you take off that you're trying to run away from me."

"Never for good," Neal murmurs, closing his eyes and tightening his arms around Peter's neck, molding himself against Peter's body and breathing in the warmth and security and care that means more to him than any treasure in the world. He presses a warm kiss to the corner of Peter's jaw. "I promised you that."

"I know." Peter's fingers strokes circles on the small of his back, just above his ass, and it drives Neal crazy. "I just wish I could be the one to spoil you with things like this sometimes."

Neal's aware of the restrictions of the FBI's salary, even for the head of White Collar. He'd never want Peter to struggle to pay for something he could obtain for free instead. He drags his mouth along Peter's jaw, ghosting his mouth with a kiss as he speaks. "Peter, you spoil me with something I could never obtain through a con. You know that."

Peter claims his mouth with an interested, possessive hum that makes Neal's heart beat faster, his hands moving down to cup Neal's ass and pull him closer. "And what's that?"

"You," Neal murmurs, and kisses him again.


End file.
